Two Timing Boy
by JohnLennonLover19
Summary: What if Ikuto could change the realtionship of two best friends? What if Ikuto's best friend likes the same girl that Ikuto does? How will this story end?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Timing Boy**

**Pao: ** Hey, ready for another story?

**Ikuto**: Is it what I'm thinking it is?

**Pao**: Yup it's an Amuto story!

**Amu**: Oh wow Ikuto you really have to bring that up? ._.

**Ikuto**: Oh come on Amu you know you like it. ;)

**Pao:** Good thing I don't own you guys!

**-IKUTO'S POV-**

"You, me, tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at eleven." I had said to this blond, Hoshina Utau.

"Excuse me?" she had said as if a guy had never even asked her out before, as if!

"I'm asking you out, do I have to spell it out?"

"I know but, um…well"

"Well what?"

"We barley know each other-"she was cut off by me as I said.

"And, does it mean that I can't like you?"

"Fine just, ugh"

As she walked away I smacked her well-shaped ass, and you know what she did, she just kept walking. Yup I got another bitch on my hands. She was a girl with blonde hair in these twin pigtails on the top of each side of her head. Her skin looked as creamy as whip cream; her dark purple eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Her boobs were bigger than an average teenage girl, and her figure had a very nice shape, leaving her stomach nice and flat. Her legs ran long; we don't know each other that well? Bitch please, you are in every one of my classes!

TTT

**-UTAU'S POV-**

OMG, I just got asked out by a goddess, AND HE DARES TO SLAP MY ASS! Utau calm down, I better tell Rima and Amu. I approached Rima and Amu, who were sitting at a picnic table outside a History freshman classroom. I ignored the fact that they were sitting there and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey… guess what?"

"Is it another joke, because I can't help hearing one of those cheesy jokes again." A short girl with long, blonde hair replied rudely.

"Sorry Utau, I have to agree with Rima with this one." A girl probably as tall as me said with short pink hair.

"No it isn't, but I have better news."

"What is it?" both of them asked at the same moment.

I could feel the blood pumping through my fingers; goosebumps covered my whole arm, and my knees starting to shake. Is it too soon to tell them, we haven't gone on the date and I'm already excited!

"Well…um… I was asked out by a _really_ hot guy, and we're going on a date tonight!"

Rima said,"Well, what's his name?"

"Hehehe…funny thing, I don't know his name."

"You are going out with the guy, and you don't even know his name?" said Amu in amazement.

Wow, I couldn't believe it myself! Poor guy, actually poor me! How am I supposed to ask him a question without saying his name? Hey you, do you like dancing, oh wait I think I'm starting to remember now. Is it Yoru, no wait Kio, no he's on the baseball team, maybe is it perhaps, Ikuyo, Iukpo, Iuto? I can imagine I was doing my weird thinking face because when I looked at both of the girls; they looked at me with puzzled expressions.

RING…RING

**Pao**: So, what do ya think?

**Ikuto**: Whatever, at least I got to do something : )

**Amu: **Cheater, review and tell him how he is a cheater!

**PLEASE READ Cutevampkitten03 SHE HELPED ME WITH THIS STORY SO PLEASE READ HERS TOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Timing Boy**

**Pao**: Ready for another chapter…of course you are!

**Amu**: Well good thing I don't have to answer that question!

**Utau**: Amu, that was MY line :(

**Ikuto**: Ladies, ladies there is something more important to fight about… me!

**Both-Amu and Utau-: **SHUTP UP IKUTO!

**Pao**: Good thing I don't own you guys!

**IKUTO'S POV**

Staring at Utau is, I don't know, I have a feeling it should be more entertaining. I guess I should paying attention… oh who am I kidding? Utau has such a perfect body that I can't take my eyes off of it, but I can't help noticing another girl. She doesn't have the perfect body, but her personality, she challenges me, almost as if she wants me but she doesn't want to show it.

"Ikuto-sama, Ikuto-sama, and IKUTO!" the idiotic teacher spitted in my face.

"Hm? Oh it's you, what?"

"Can you please answer my question on the boarrr-"she was cut off because she was on the floor the next minute. Everyone gasped and quickly called 911 and called over the nurse. This girl even called her parents because she was so "worried". Idiots, all I did was walk over to Utau and hugged her from behind. All I could remember that moment was our night from the past week.

**FLASHBACK**

"Wow Ikuto, you can really cook up some good Miso soup." (most traditional soup in Japan. Tofu is added in the soup) said Utau. She really had meant it but it didn't come out in the right tone of voice.

"Thanks but I didn't cook it myself sadly." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Well, tell me about yourself, I'm DYING to know." Utau said in a smile that seemed so dark, it creeped out Ikuto a bit.

"How about YOU tell ME, or maybe just physically."

"Wha-" before she could finish Ikuto had already began kissing her, then it turned more serious and turned out into a making out zone, then suddenly so close to the spot, but Utau's phone rang. She answered and told Ikuto she had to leave because her parents wanted to know where she was and wanted her home right away.

As Ikuto and Utau said good-bye, Ikuto, once again, slapped her ass, but Utau walked away as if she never noticed.

**Pao**: So, so tell me the, what do you think?

**Ikuto**: Honestly, you sucked, you didn't even write 500 words! What is wrong with you!

**Amu**: Ya I have to agree it was too short please review and tell her it was WAY too short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Timing Boy**

**Pao**: Hey, sorry that I haven't posted in a long time : (

**Amu**: It's ok we already know that you aren't sorry.

**Ikuto**: Just start

**Pao**: Gosh, good thing I don't own any of you guys!

**AMU'S POV**

Why is that creep staring at me? I smiled to him but he just kept that blank face. Was there a piece of lettuce in my teeth from that salad from lunch?

As I grabbed my pocket mirror out of my purse, our substitute stood over me. In one quick action, I quickly returned the mirror in its rightful place in my purse, sat back up, and had my eyes locked on the black board. You know what, I could still feel that creep staring at me! Ugh, I can feel sweat dripping on my face. WHAT DID HE WANT FROM ME! I quickly tore a piece of paper out of my notebook, wrote down a quick summary and told students around me to send that stalker my message.

When the blue-haired freak opened my note, he started smirking! Ya, SMIRKING! He wrote a couple of sentences on the other side of the tore up paper and sent it straight back to me. As I opened the note it said:

**You know, you're not that bad looking after all, you know what? You should be a model, a model for me. I'll actually consider going with you.**

Know I knew why that freako had been staring at me; at least I hope I do know. That pervert; he wasn't looking at my teeth, you know where he was looking at? Well since this is a rated T story, I guess I could tell you; my crouch! OH I COULD FEEL STEAM COMING OUT OF MY EARS! I HATE THOSE TYPES OF LONERS THAT JUST WANT TO GET DOWN WITH YOU DIRTY.

RING RING.

Finally, I could get out of this living hell! I packed my belonging and got the fuck out of there.

**IKUTO'S POV**

Just staring at her face, it fills my heart. Gross, what am I saying; those types of stuff should only be for Tadagay. Ya, she's staring at me weird; oh what's that? She wants me, she's writing a letter that's saying:

**Ikuto, I love you. You're so hot and sexy that I can't resist seeing you every day! Break up with Utau even though she has a body that you want to fuck so badly right now. Please do it Ikuto, please?**

But instead of that note, guess what I actually got in return:

**Whoever you are, can you please stop staring at me, and it kind of freaks me out. You should really consider going to the nurse if you have an eye problem. If you want I can take you to the nurse after school?**

**Your classmate that you SHOULD STOP STARING AT, **

**Hinamori Amu**

I quickly wrote down my response and handed it back to her.

RING RING

I love my life.

**Pao: ** Anything to criticize now?

**Amu**: Well it IS at least 500 words long.

**Utau**: Um, excuse me? I wasn't even in this chapter! Ikuto you two-faced bitch!

**Ikuto**: Life's a bitch isn't it?

**Utau**: Please review and tell Ikuto that he is a two faced bitch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Timing Boy**

**Pao**: Alright people, ANOTHER CHAPTER READY FOR PROGRESS.

**Amu**: You know, I have a feeling you actually ENJOY typing these chapters -_-

**Ikuto: **Oh trust me, she's not the only person that's enjoying these stories. : )

**Amu**: OK, let's start with the story, oh ya, she doesn't own us.

**KUKAI'S POV**

Geez, she is so beautiful, I can't believe Ikuto is trying to score for two girls at the same time, what a bastard. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this, I mean look at her, she's so happy with Ikuto and she doesn't even notice he's trying to hook up with another girl. God, I hope she finds out about the dirty little fuckers secret and starts liking me, I will NEVER in my life try what Ikuto's doing.

"Yo Kukai, what's up with your face, it looks retarded as always." Ikuto said in a funny tone.

"Look Ikuto, making fun of people won't help you with your problems and secrets."

"Utau, can you please excuse us?"

"Sure, I'll be over there by the water fountain."

Ikuto dragged me into the boys' bathroom near the cafeteria.

"Kukai, I don't want to talk to you like this, you're my best friend and I don't want problems with you, so you better back off of my problems and secrets that I told you to stay quite about. Do you understand?"

"Ikuto, I'm trying to help you, you shouldn't be playing with two girls at once, and it's not cool. It's like Utau hooking up with you and me, gross right?"

"I guess, but you should back off, I know your helping me but I can do this."

"If you say so Ikuto, I won't help you anymore with your problems."

"Good, it's a deal you won't help me with any of my problems." Once you know it we were shaking hands in the boys' bathroom.

**UTAU'S POV**

Once Ikuto told me that he would meet me up later, I waited by the water fountain as I told him. From far off the distance I saw two black blurbs approaching me, thank God it was Amu and Rima! They greeted my with a smile and a friendly hug.

"Hey Utau, why are you standing near the water fountain?" asked the pinkette.

"Oh I'm um waiting for the guy I went on the date with."

"Oh that's cool, so do you have dance after school again?" said the short blonde chick with an anxious tone.

"Ya sadly, but we get out earlier today than the other practice days, so if you want we can meet at the mall?"

"Its fine, I already have plans with Amu to go to the movies after school."

"Oh… OK just text me if you guys change your minds."

"OK see you later." They both said, soon leaving.

I have a feeling that I'm not their friends anymore, I have to hang out with them soon, if not they'll kick me out of OUR cool click. Gosh, why is life so complicated?

Ikuto came up to me and asked," Why are you so bummed out?"

"It's nothing really."

"Oh if you say so, so want to finish our date this weekend?"

It was my time to tell him that I couldn't but guess what same of my dumb ass mouth?

"Sure! I'll be waiting to see you this weekend." I had said in this mysterious sexy tone.

Really, I did it again! I should tell him right now that I forgot that I had plans with; oh I don't know my dog?

"Hey Ikuto, I forgot I have plans with uh my umm…"

"With who?"

"My, uh my dog!"

"You have a dog?"

"Ya and her name is, Yaya."

"Oh well maybe another time I guess."

Wow, I'm surprised that he didn't put up a fight like for our first date, weird. It doesn't matter, at least I get to hang out with my best friends, and stay with Ikuyo. Wow, I forgot his name again! I have to work on that.

Or so our Utau thought that she would have a good life because she slipped away from Ikuto, for this time.

**Pao**: You don't have to tell me, it was awesome.

**Utau**: Ya ya, whatever, thanks Kukai for trying to tell me the obvious!

**Kukai**: No problem, anything for you Utau. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Timing Boy**

**Pao**: So let's start on another chapter.

**Amu**: About time!  
><strong>Ikuto<strong>: Umm, just start.

**Pao**: I don't own Shugo Chara!

**Utau's POV**

"Guys wait up!" I said as I rushed up my two friends. As they turned their heads towards my direction, I crashed into them, making all three of us tumbling onto the cement.

"I thought you were in dance practice…" Rima told me. In the background, I saw Amu nodding in agreement.

"Well, I thought one day off can't kill me!"

"That's the Utau we all know!" Amu said in excitement.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go watch that movie!" I said helping the other two girls up from the steaming cement.

Summer vacation was about to start so mostly every living thing in Japan was beginning to warm. Just about one more month and I would be Ikuto free. OMG YES! I GOT HIS NAME RIGHT…well I think I did.

When we arrived at the movies, you will not believe who I saw! I saw Ikuto, with his weird friend Kukai. I began to panic and Rima and Amu began to notice.

"Are you OK Utau, you don't look so hot." Amu said.

"Uh, I need to g-go to the b-b-bathroom, yea the bathroom." I rushed to the closest bathroom and began to walk back and forth in a fast pace. What am I going to do? Ikuto's here and his slave…

I walked out of the bathroom into theatre 17 and sat down next to Amu. The movie was OK, but Susan and May should have become friends at the end, I mean you shouldn't keep a stupid guy ruin your relationship. After the movie, all three of us went to eat some burgers. It was weird; Rima would never eat burgers, only if it was her birthday.

When we exited the burger shop, I saw Kukai's eyes look straight into mine. I looked away as fast as I could and started walking in a faster pace. Rima and Amu didn't really mind that much, until we got into Rima's car.

"What was that Utau?" Rima asked.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with us Utau."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That blue haired freak, you seemed nervous around him." Amu pointed out. Oh gosh, they are onto me.

"FINE, I'll tell..." I said in disappointment.

"Well?"

"We've been seeing each other for a while now."

"That weirdo, you've been ditching us for him!" Amu asked.

"Well we aren't dating, that's for sure!" I said.

"Good, we don't need anyone in our group dating someone right now." Rima barked. As she began to start her black Audi, we drove off, leaving Ikuto and his weirdo alone at the burger shop.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Was that Utau?" I asked Kukai.

"No, that can't be her; she was with her dog-"

"Yaya." I said finishing his sentence.

"Well, we don't have anything to worry about then, want to go to the arcade?" I asked. Kukai looked surprised when I asked him that. We hadn't gone to the arcade in ages.

When we got out of the smelly joint, Kukai began sprinting towards the old penny arcade. When we arrived to the arcade, we knew what game to start playing. Pac-man was our game when we were little kids. I had gotten the highest score in the machine, so I doubt anyone could have defeated my score by now.

When Kukai inserted the tokens into the machine, we began playing. When we finished our first round playing the machine, we saw the high scores. Who is AMU12? Is that the girl that I'm hitting on? Well, we'll need to change that high score. For the rest of the afternoon Kukai and I were playing Pac-man until I reached the highest score in the machines history, after that, we went straight home.

**Pao**: Well please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Timing Boy**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU PROCEED**

I'm terribly sorry for the LONG wait, but may your waiting be over! I haven't' updated for quite a while because school started, my laptop broke, you know, the usual. I promise to you guys that this chapter will make up for all that waiting! I'm really sorry if you guys think that this is kind of going slow but you know what they say, when you wait longer, the better! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**AMU'S POV **

Summer, it was in the grasp of my fingertips, but this past week has been a drag. All of these SATs and pre-recommendations for college next year are a pain, but at the end of the week, all of that will be gone. Rima has been sleeping over at my house because her parents started fighting again, but it doesn't really bother me. I don't blame her for taking a break at her life for once; I sometimes want a break from my life.

Ever since that day Rima, Utau, and I went to the movies, Ikuto has been bothering EVEN MORE. Can you believe that jerk, gosh, him with his dreamy purple eyes and his mid-. What am I saying!? He is disgusting, perverted, sexy, creepy, and a jerk! I heard that he once went out with Nadeshko, (that's a big deal!) and cheated on her with some Lulu girl at a different school. That Ikuto guy can't be trusted, not even if he tried to convince me I would never trust him!

When I got to first period, there were rumors that Ikuto had changed his schedule so maybe I never EVER have to see his face around this campus until his graduation. The ONLY reason I would see Ikuto at graduation is because Kukai is a family friend (of course I haven't told the girls that) and I want to be one of the first people that he hugs.

"Day dreaming are we pinkie?" The familiar voice seductively whispered into my ear.

"Ehhh, I thought you got your schedule changed!?"

"I did, and I got this class until the end of school."

"This is an eleventh grade curriculum, you're in twelfth."

"I wasn't too excited to come into this class until I saw you were in it."

"Stop, I already know your sick and twisted plan." I lowered my voice so not as many people would hear.

"And what may this plan be that you are speaking of?"

"Well when yo- oh no, I'm not falling into your plan."

"You look cute when you tense up strawberry." He said as he chuckled.

I began to blush when the teacher walked into the classroom and asked for everyone to take their seats. Even though it was the end of the year, Mr. Santiago was already starting next year's science book! As Mr. Santiago began to blab on about science, I started to sink into my chair. Science wasn't my best subject so I didn't really pick up the information as fast as other kids.

A note was passed to me from Ikuto. I looked back and he nodded, telling me to open the note. I was kind of scared to open it, what if he was asking me out, not as if I wanted him to. I opened it and it said:

**You're different.**

**I like you, a lot.**

**If you don't believe me, meet me after school at the Beck tree.**

**For now pinkie ;)**

I turned around but he was already dozing off, or so I thought. The Beck tree was mostly known for when people told the truth or even asked out people there. I made a loud gulping sound, making some heads even look back at me.

When the bell rang, I quickly walked out of the class so Ikuto wouldn't have to ask for my response. To be honest, I didn't even know what I was going to tell him if he asked me. When I got to my locker, I began to relax a little more.

"Boo." Rima said as she approached me with my back turned against her. I squealed, making Utau and Rima giggle.

"A little jumpy are we Amu?" Utau said as she began to giggle even more.

"Ha ha" I said for my come-back.

"You know, I heard that when people are easily scared, it means that they are guilty about something." Rima said as she began to smirk at me.

"What are you guilty for Amu, huh?" Utau asked.

"Nothing, I'm nervous, that's all."

"Nervous for what?" Utau asked me.

"I wish I could tell you guys, but it'll be easier to tell after school."

"Alright, see you later Amu, got to get to Chemistry early." Utau said as she began to walk away from my locker towards Chemistry.

"What's up with Utau lately, she's been acting strange," I pointed out to Rima.

"We'll know sooner or later Amu."

The bell rang and I was off to another miserable class with Ikuto.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Hey" Utau said as she approached me. It was passing period from first to second. I gave her a hello kiss. It seemed like she was caught off guard, but then pulled her act together.

"What was that?" Utau asked still shocked.

"A 'hello kiss', ever heard of them?" I asked as I chuckled.

"Very funny Ikuto, but I think I owe you a date."

"And when have you been so interested in our dates, I thought I was the only interested one?"

"Well, I want to prove you wrong, Wednesday night at my place."

"Aren't your parents going to be there?"

"Nope there are gone for a business trip to Africa."

"Well then we'll see each other Wednesday."

The bell rang and Utau was about to leave but I caught her by the wrist. I began to kiss her but I felt something, something that I've never felt when I had kissed a girl. It couldn't be the "l" word could it? No, no it can't be, I just like her for her body that's it, no more, no less. I wanted more so I began to kiss her even more. She pulled back.

"I've got class Ikuto, see you later?" I nodded in response. I hope I never get that same feeling ever again.

**PAO:** Thanks so much guys for being patient! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did!

**AMU:** OK, I don't think Ikuto is sexy, but the other stuff is true.

**IKUTO**: Don't deny it strawberry

**PAO: ** Please read and review and I DON'T OWN Shugo Chara!


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO TIMING BOY**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING –URGENT!-**

Guys, I'm seriously ashamed to even type a story. It's probably been a year or so since I've written a story so my apologies if this chapter sucks booty 'cause I'm still rusty. So, anyways enjoy, and yet again, my sincerest apologies.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

Ok Ikuto, act cool. Don't freak out or anything like that because you're not that type of guy. You're the man and you lay down the law. You are going to ask her out and you're not going to take no as an answer. Damn, why is she taking so long? I'll just hide over here, and when she shows up, I'll scare her.

After a couple of minutes of waiting in a bush she arrived. I walked out from the bush silently and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed for a second and then pushed away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she asked in fury.

I like it when she gets angry.

"I just thought I should greet you a bit differently." I said with a smirk across my face.

"Ikuto, I don't know what you want but I don't want anything a part of it."

"How do you know? What if you seem to really enjoy the idea of going out with me?"

"OH GOD NO! That idea has never crossed my mind!" she said blushing and looking away. I leaned in to kiss her, and she actually kissed back. To be honest, it kind of surprised me; I thought that it would be harder to convince her.

She pulled back from the kiss that she seemed to enjoy so much, "I'm sorry but no Ikuto, it's never going to work out. No."

"Well you seemed to like what I just did right there." I said as a smirk was starting to spread across my face.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Nope, we broke up a couple of months ago. She moved to Europe and I'm not the type of guy that is a big fan of long distance relationships." Her face appeared to light up after I said that. So she did like the fact that I'm single, interesting.

"So? What do you say? I mean it won't kill you. Being Ikuto's girlfriend for a day sounds pretty fun, doesn't it? And hey, if you don't like it, you can go back to what you call a 'fun' life being single." Negotiating with Amu will be a win-win situation for me.

"It won't kill me, RIGHT?"

"I promise it won't kill you." I said chuckling.

"Fine." She said in a soft, weak voice. I leaned in to kiss her and she didn't try to pull back or anything like that, she stayed.

She stayed.

**UTAU'S P.O.V**

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

"Where the hell is Ikuto? It's been over half an hour. If he doesn't show up in the next ten minutes I'm going to be-.

_**DING DONG**_

Took him long enough. I opened the door and saw him. He had bruises and scars and cuts all over.

"IKUTO!" I helped him into my house without any explanation. I laid him on my couch and hurried over to my kitchen closet to get the first aid kit. Damn it, no Band-Aids or rubbing alcohol. Maybe I'll have a dirty shirt in my room.

"Stay there Ikuto."

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon…"

I rushed upstairs to my bedroom. I opened the door to the black colored theme bedroom. The only white colored material in the bedroom is my bed spread. When I slammed the door to my closet I heard Ikuto moan. I started to look in my dirty clothes basket and found a black tank top. I rushed back downstairs with it and saw Ikuto had rolled off from the couch.

I laid him back onto the couch and tore a piece of fabric from the black tank. I wrapped the material around all of his wounds so they could stop bleeding. I hurried into the kitchen and got an ice pack for his black eye. After all of the commotion, I kissed him on the check.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I care about you Ikuto, I don't want to ever see you hurt."

"You care about me?" he asked, looking up at me.

Ignoring his question, I asked, "Who did this to you?"

"I'm not quite sure. I was walking home down an alley and out nowhere these guys started to beat me up. I tried to fight back and knocked out a couple, but there were about 15 or so. The police came and gave them a distraction so I ran."

"You have to go to a hospital Ikuto. What if you have a broken bone or a bruised organ?"

"Utau."

"What if they knifed you and you didn't notice. What if they know where you live and they go and beat you up again. What if they stole your wallet and then they steal your identity?"

"UTAU!" he said as loud as he could. I stopped talking and just starred. He leaned in for a kiss, and so did I. It wasn't like any other kiss I've ever had, this one was completely different. I felt something in my gut and I liked it.

"Utau.'

"Yes Ikuto?"

"I….think I should leave, it's getting late." He said, still weak. He stood up from the couch slowly and walked to the door. He opened the door and stood at the doorway for a couple of moments and looked back at me. Then he was gone.

-**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

So as I said in the beginning, I'm terribly sorry for the extremely late updates. School hasn't been going too well for me because of my honor classes are keeping my schedule very compact. Also, since I'm trying to get back into soccer so I also have practices and soccer games. Also, I'm terribly sorry for the bad writing; I haven't written a chapter in quite a while so I'm trying to get back into updating more chapters! Anyways, thank you guys so much for the cooperation! Goodbye for now!

Xoxo,

Pao


End file.
